Pokemon 10 ----- (Story 1, in 3 parts)
by Squeakgator
Summary: It's been 10 years since I left of my Pokemon Journey. But now, a new generation of trainers are ready. ----Ash Ketchum, interview


Pokemon 10

#1 "The Adventure Begins" Part 1: Enter Aster

Setting: In the downtown alleyway streets of Vermilion City, at about 4:00 p.m. It's a run down, dirty old street that looks like it's usually inhabited by the poor, the homeless, and petty criminals. The atmosphere is very harsh, and the area looks dangerous. It's the type of street you don't want to find yourself on. 

But on this day, you DEFINATLY don't want to find yourself on this street. Because right now, it's the site of a vicious Pokemon battle. 

It is now ten years after Ash Ketchum left Palet Town on his Pokemon journey, and the world has changed. Now, with the fall of organized crime, there has been a surprising rise in small time criminals. Muggers, Thugs, and Bank Robbers are running rampant. And, now that the police force has their hands full, Pokemon battles are turning ruthless and disorganized. This is the site of just one of those battles. A large crowd of kids has gathered tightly around this battle to get a good look. Apparently, a tourist of some kind has wandered into Vermilion City, and unfortunately has landed himself a battle with a local BULLY. In the crowd, four 9-year-old boys, ASTER, BILLY, JOHN, and CORN, watched as the local BULLY was quickly winning. The stakes where high, the action was dangerous and everyone was at risk of getting

accidentally injured in the process of the battle. This battle was more like a street fight! The four boys where, of course, worried for the safety of the visitor, but JOHN, in particular, seemed angry, and on edge. 

ASTER: Oh man, another Pokemon street fight? How often do these battles happen? 

CORN: This is the third one this month! It's really getting dangerous walking in here with Pokemon. 

BILLY: Most people don't. This fighting wouldn't even have happened again if that guy weren't from out of town. 

JOHN: (angry) This...can't...happen! We have to stop this!! 

CORN: Stop this? What can we do? We're just kids. 

In the Street fight, a vicious battle was continuing between a NIDORINO, owned by the tourist GUY, and a BLOT, owned by the local town BULLY. (Note from Squeakgator: BLOT is a Pokemon I invented for this fanfic. He's a floating ball of a black oil-like substance, and can extend parts of his body for battle. I'll go into further detail about BLOT as my fanfic progresses. :) ) Unfortunately, the BLOT was defeating the hurt and bruised NIDORINO. 

GUY: NIDORINO, USE YOUR HORN ATTACK!! 

NIDORINO: NIDOR-INO!!! 

BULLY: A HORN ATTACK?! HOW LAME!! BLOT, BASH HIM!!! 

NIDORINO charged in with his horn ready to strike, but unfortunately, BLOT can levitate and rose above NIDORINO's attack. And with one mighty punch of his icky appendages, BLOT bashed NIDORINO in the back, and he was sent to the ground. 

GUY: NIDORINO...uh...TRY TACKLE!! 

BULLY: GIVE HIM A SEISMIC TOSS, BLOT!! 

Before NIDORINO could even start to strike, BLOT splashed to the ground and became a paper thin black sheet! Then, he slid under NIDORINO and, in a quick swoop, rapped himself around NIDORINO and lifted him high in the air. Then, when they got high enough, BLOT plunged to the ground, smashing NIDORINO to the asphault so hard that shock waves could be felt! NIDORINO lay on the ground, defeated. 

GUY: NIDORINO!!! NO!!! 

BULLY: NOW GIVE HIM ANOTHER SEISMIC TOSS!! AND ANOTHER!! AND ANOTHER!!! 

GUY: WHAT?! (pulls out a Pokeball, enlarges it and points it at NIDORINO) NIDORINO, RETURN!!! 

Quickly, a pink beam of light extended from the Pokeball and grabbed onto NIDORINO. ASTER, CORN, BILLY and JOHN were still in the crowd, which was getting pretty rowdy now by the way, and for the first time ever, ASTER saw a Pokemon transform into a data signal. The NIDORINO turned into an electric energy data signal, just like the one in the beam that shot out from the Pokeball, and the two signals where blurred into one as they were pulled back into the Pokeball. ASTER was amazed! BILLY was the only one who noticed ASTER's amazement. Meanwhile, the local BULLY became angry! 

BULLY: WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?! WE ARE STILL IN BATTLE!! 

GUY: WHAT?!! ARE YOU NUTS?!! YOU SAW NIDORINO!! YOU BEAT HIM TO A PULP!! 

BULLY: YOU SHOULD'VE LEARNED WHAT A BATTLE IN THIS CITY MEANS!!! IT'S NOT OVER TILL IT'S PERMANENTLY OVER!!! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE WANDERED INTO MY TERITORY, PROCLAIMING TO BE SUCH AN AMAZING POKEMON TRAINER!!! ANYONE

SHOWING OF ON MY STREET WILL BE REVEALED AS THE PATHETIC LOSER THAT HE REALLY IS!!! 

JOHN: (to himself) This is too much!!! 

GUY: Please...I never showed off. Just...leave me alone! 

BULLY: ARE YOU BACKING AWAY?! 

GUY: I HAVE NO CHOICE! 

BULLY: ARE YOU BACKING AWAY?!! 

GUY: I DON'T HAVE ANY POKEMON LEFT!! 

BULLY: YOU ARE!!! YOU'RE BACKING AWAY FROM A FIGHT!!! YOU ARE WEAK AND PATHETIC!!! 

JOHN: That's it!!! 

Surprisingly, JOHN leaped out of the crowd and stood in front of the tourist, guarding him. His friends were shocked! 

CORN: John, what are ya doing?! 

BULLY: WHAT?! WHO ARE YOU?!! 

JOHN: Stop picking on this guy! Just go away!! 

BULLY: DO NOT INTERFEAR WITH OUR BATTLE, BOY!! 

JOHN: You won!! Now go away!!! 

BULLY: (picks up a rock a throws it at JOHN as hard as he can) EAT MY WRATH, YOU LITTLE TURD!!! 

The whole crowd was shocked that the local BULLY was taking matters into his own hands. The rock almost him JOHN...but then ASTER jumped out and took the hit. It got him right in the chest, and it pushed him back a little, but he was ok. 

ASTER: (stareing right at the BULLY) Stop this. You leave them alone. Or you'll have to come through me. 

Everyone was shocked that someone jumped in the way of a fast moving, sharp rock. The BULLY stood motionless, surprised. ASTER stared straight at him, giving him an evil eye. Before anyone could do anything, a motorcycle interrupted the silence. Riding the bike was Vermilion City's finest, OFFICER

JENNY! She quickly rushed off of her bike. 

JENNY: ALL RIGHT EVERYBODY! BREAK IT UP! BREAK IT UP! BEFORE I THROW ALL OF YOU IN THE SLAMMER! 

Seeing the Police officer sent everyone in a mad rush. JOHN quickly grabbed the tourist GUY and they both made a run for it! BILLY and CORN both grabbed a hold of ASTER, who was actually a little frozen from all the commotion, and ran off! The BULLY also tried to run, but OFFICER JENNY grabbed hold of him before he could. 

JENNY: Hold it right there pal! You're not going anywhere! I know you started this whole Pokemon street fight, and I'm taking you in! When will you little thugs realize that Vermilion City residents won't stand for all these constant illegally organized battles that destroy our towns reputation?! 

BULLY: NOOOOO!!! LET ME GOOO!! WAAAAAAAA!!! MOMMY!!! 

OFFICER JENNY left the scene dragging the BULLY behind her. In a moment, the area was silent again. 

New Setting: A downtown market street in Vermilion City, at about 4:30 p.m. The street was cluttered completely with small shops, owned and operated by small time salesmen, selling food, clothes, old toys, and other assorted trinkets (including Pokemon items! :) ) On that street, ASTER, BILLY, CORN, JOHN,

and his cousin JOHNNY, were heading South to get home. The four kids where asking JOHNNY a lot of questions, since they just realized that not only is he a Pokemon Trainer, not only was he caught in a Pokemon street fight 30 minutes earlier, but he was also related to JOHN. 

ASTER: So you're really John's older cousin? 

JOHNNY: Yup, that's me! I came down here to my aunts' house on vacation for a week or two. I was heading for John's house, actually, but then I got caught in that battle. 

JOHN: That street can get pretty rough sometimes; you really shouldn't go anywhere near it unless you're ready for trouble. 

BILLY: And you're a Pokemon Trainer? 

JOHNNY: Sure! 

ASTER: For how long? 

JOHNNY: For four years now. I'm fourteen. 

BILLY: Man, being a Pokemon trainer must be so cool! 

JOHNNY: Na. Only if you travel. I rarely leave my hometown. What kind of stories has my little cousin been telling you about me? 

BILLY: NOTHING!! NO STORIES AT ALL!! (turns to JOHN) Hey! How come you've never said you had a Pokemon trainer in the family? 

JOHN: Well...I'm sure I mentioned it. 

ASTER, BILLY, & CORN: (simutainiously; sarcastically) Um...NO!!! 

JOHNNY: Ouch. That doesn't do much for my ego. 

ASTER: (enthusiastically) How many Pokemon do you have? 

JOHNNY: Only six. 

ASTER: Wow! "Only" six? I don't even have one! 

JOHNNY: (gloating) Well, then, I guess you don't have one of these either! 

JOHNNY unzips his jacket and shows the kids the inside, where a gray pin is attached. The kids recognize it instantly: it's a boulder badge! All the kids are impressed, but it looks like ASTER's about to explode! 

ASTER: A BOULDER BADGE!!! 

CORN: You have a badge? 

JOHNNY: That's my only one. I live in Pewter City, on the other side of Mt. Moon. I rarely get to travel, so I can't collect more badges. In fact, this visit to John's house in Vermilion is the first time in years I've left Pewter City. 

ASTER: You must be a really good trainer if you have a badge. 

JOHNNY: Ha ha! No. I was just lucky. I'm not anything special. I couldn't even beat that guy in that street fight 30 minutes ago. I could've been in serious trouble if you guy's didn't save me. 

JOHN: I think we have Aster to thank for that one. 

CORN: Yeah. He'd always help out a buddy. (teasing) If you don't watch out, this guy will become your best friend weather you like it or not. 

ASTER: Aw, c'mon... 

BILLY: Hey, it's true. It's sort of a skill you have. Everyone has a skill, and yours; you make friends very easily. 

CORN: Yeah. It's true. It sure as heck makes up for your other lack of skills. 

Suddenly, at that comment, ASTER kind of tries to hide his head.

JOHNNY: What do you mean by that? 

CORN: Oh, you don't know? Aster really sucks at school. 

ASTER: (whispering) Shut up, Corn. 

CORN: Well, it's not like it's a big secret! (to JOHNNY) he's basically failing almost every subject. 

ASTER: CORN! 

CORN: Well, it's nothing to be embarrassed about! Just because you're bad at English, math, science... 

JOHN: ...gym, health, religion, art, acting, French, Spanish, other foreign languages, computer courses... 

BILLY: And some of those you failed twice. 

ASTER: (growing more annoyed during the conversation) YOUR POINT BEING?!!! 

JOHN: Our point is, Aster, that the reason you've never been good at school, is because it's never been important to you. It's always been Pokemon with you, hasn't it? 

ASTER: Uh...well... 

BILLY: Of course it has. When Johnny recalled Nidorino, I saw how you watched the energy signal from the Pokeball like it was the best thing in the world. And then you got all excited when you saw Johnny's badge. You live for Pokemon. 

JOHN: You probably don't know it, but I think the reason you like Pokemon is because they're all living beings. It's not the glamour of Pokemon training that gets you, but the adventures with friends. You make a great friend. Friendship is something you're good at, and if that's one of the aspects that you need to be a great Pokemon Trainer, than you'd be perfect. 

CORN: So what we're saying is that it doesn't matter that you're not so good at school, cause you're really good to people. I've never known anyone who's nicer than you. 

ASTER: (smiles) Thanks. Thanks guy's. (then he gets sadder) I wish I were a Pokemon Trainer. 

JOHNNY: I'm sure you will be. I already know that you're a pretty determined kid, and that's the sort of

nothing-can-stop-me attitude you need to be a Pokemon Master. And from what I've heard here, you won't have any trouble with your Pokemon, if you treat them as well as you treat humans. 

ASTER: Yeah. Thanks. 

JOHNNY: How old are you anyway? 

ASTER: I'm nine. I turn 10 tomorrow. That's when I'm going to get my legal Pokemon Trainer's license. 

JOHNNY: Are you all going to get yours? 

BILLY: Not tomorrow. Aster's the first one of us who turns 10. 

CORN: Yeah. Besides, I have too many responsibilities here at home. 

BILLY: We all do. When we get our Trainer Licenses, we'll still stay in Vermilion. Aster's the only one leaving. 

JOHN: Yeah, we'll miss you man. 

ASTER: Yeah. That's assuming my Mom doesn't stop me first. 

BILLY: Why does your Mom hate Pokemon Trainers so much? 

ASTER: Ah, I don't know. I guess she just likes school more. But ever since she found out about this whole trainer decision of mine, It's like she's become eviler or something. All I ever hear from her is anger. She doesn't treat me the same way anymore; it's like...it's like I'm a stranger now. 

There's a moment of silence. 

CORN: Um, speaking of the evil she-devil, we're at your home Aster. 

Everyone looks up and sees that they have indeed arrived at ASTER's home. 

ASTER: Oh. Well. I guess...bye. 

BILLY: Yeah, we'll see you tomorrow. 

JOHNNY: Nice meeting you. 

JOHN: Bye Aster. 

CORN: Bye. If your Mom doesn't kill you, give us a call! Ha! 

The four kids leave, leaving ASTER on the front steps leading to his house. After his friends left, he stood there for actually a while, just stareing at the building, until finally, he pushed himself into going into his own house. It's not that he was scared, he just didn't want to face his mother again. But, after a while of hesitated walking, he finally arrived at the door, and without knocking let himself in. 

Inside, the living room was decorated simply, although with all sorts of little vases and artifacts. In the middle of the room, ASTER's younger sister, KELLAYA, was sitting on a large couch watching T.V. while reading...War and Peace! (Note from Squeakgator: NERD ALERT! :) ) 

KELLAYA: (tauntingly) Well, my big brother's back home. Is it just me, or did it just get stupider in here? 

ASTER: Shut up, you little pest! I don't need this right now! 

KELLAYA: Well, I'm just reminding you which of us has the brains in the family. 

ASTER: Would you leave me alone?! 

KELLAYA: C'mon. You know I'm just making fun! Don't get so mad. It makes you look dumber than you already are. But anyway, where were you? 

ASTER: Well, if you must know, I stopped at a street fight. 

KELLAYA: (inquisitively) JUST a street fight? 

ASTER: ...fine. It was a Pokemon street fight. 

KELLAYA: Man, Pokemon are stupid! 

ASTER: They're not stupid! You just got that from following Mom! You're such a baby, you can't live without her! 

KELLAYA: I CAN TOO!! I probably could go to University right now; that's how smart I am! Unlike you. You should forget about Pokemon and do at least half well in school for once! I mean, really, how many exams did you fail today? 

VOICE: (loud; coming from the kitchen) Yes, Aster Starlite, how many exams DID you fail today?! 

ASTER's MOM just came in the room. She's tall and pretty muscular considering she's an aging woman. And she stared down at ASTER with an evil eye. He stood there, dreading this moment. KELLAYA became worried. 

MOM: I keep getting phone calls from your teachers! Why can't you just keep up like your other classmates?! 

ASTER: Sorry Mom. 

MOM: SORRY MOM?!! Is that all you can say?!! Sorry Mom?!! If you just stayed on track in school, like that sweet girl Anya, you'd be a proud citizen of this city, instead of daydreaming your life away! 

ASTER: Mom, I'm sorry. Can't I go now? 

MOM: Not yet! Why are you so late coming home? 

ASTER: Uh... 

Pause. 

MOM: You watched another Pokemon fight, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU!! WHEN WILL YOU REALISE THERE IS NOTHING FOR YOU OR ANYONE IN THAT FIELD!! POKEMON ARE A DESTRUCTIVE FORCE THAT SHOULD BE DONE AWAY WITH!! 

ASTER: Mom, I want to be a Pokemon Master!! 

MOM: Forget about that stupid pipe dream Aster!! You've failed at everything you've ever done, and you'll fail at this!! You can't do anything!! FACE IT!!! YOU'LL BE A HORRIBLE TRAINER!!! 

ASTER almost began to cry, but wouldn't give his MOM that satisfaction. He turned around and ran out the door. His MOM tried to collect herself after losing her temper like that. KELLAYA sat motionless in the armchair shocked and worried. 

KELLAYA: Mom...don't you think you were...kinda harsh? 

MOM: (a pause) He deserves it. (she leaves) 

KELLAYA sat in the chair for a moment, thinking. 

KELLAYA: (sadly) Big brother. 

Then she dropped her book and ran upstairs. 

to be continued... 

Pokemon 10 

#1 "The Adventure Begins" Part 2: Enter Bulbasaur 

Setting: The forests just East of Vermilion City, at about 5:00 p.m. ASTER, depressed after his confrontation with his MOM, needed to run. He didn't care where, he was just really sad and needed to get away. He ran past the Vermilion Gym, the City Docks, all his friends houses, until finally arriving at the forests East of the City at 5:00 p.m. There, he got tired of running, so he sat down on a rock and cried with his hands on his face. 

ASTER: (to himself) I'll show them. I'll show Mom. Kellaya, and my teachers...I'll show them all. I can be good. I can be great...(pause)...I'll show Anya. I can be a Pokemon Master. If I just...try...I can really do this. I'll show them all...(pause)...One day...I'll find Dad...(pause)...I'll...show him too...he'll love me...and Mom, and Kellaya...and he'll come back...I'll.... 

He couldn't speak. He was too sad. Instead, he slowly got up, seeming calm for a moment. Then, he let all his anger gather up again. He kicked away a small rock in anger, which flew into the bushes. But to ASTER's surprise, it hit something! 

SOMETHING: AI!!! 

ASTER: Huh? 

He stops crying for a moment to take a closer look at the bush. Eagerly, he came closer and closer. 

Just then, the rock flew back out and knocked ASTER right in the head! ;) 

He fell to the ground. 

ASTER: OWWWW!!! That's the second rock today that hit me!!! 

Getting up, ASTER takes a more careful step towards the bushes, to take a look at who threw the rock. Opening a small space in the bushes he peered through. To his surprise, ASTER saw a small animal shivering in the darkness. It slowly turned to ASTER and entered the light, where ASTER got a better look at it. And, to his amazement, he saw that it was a BULBASAUR. A real live, hard to catch, BULBASAUR! And from the look of the expression on his face, he was really angry! And ASTER just figured out why! BULBASAUR had a bump on his head, apparently from the rock ASTER just kicked. BULBASAUR starred coldly at ASTER, who didn't quite know what to do. 

ASTER: Um...hi? 

BULBASAUR: BULBAAAAAAA!!! 

BULBASAUR leaped out of the bushes and forced ASTER down to the ground. ASTER was worried for his own safety as BULBASAUR pressed him against the ground, and growled at him. But then, BULBASAUR jumped off and headed for the woods. 

ASTER: Hey...WAIT A MINUTE! I never apologized! COME BACK! I'M SORRY! 

ASTER took off into the woods after BULBASAUR. Unfortunately, since BULBASAUR is considerably smaller, he could easily navigate through the dense trees, shrubs, and bushes. ASTER, of course, wasn't so lucky and got hit by branches many times. But he refused to give up, and kept up with BULBASAUR. 

ASTER: HEY BULBASAUR! PLEASE WAIT! I'M SORRY ABOUT THE ROCK!! WAIT!! 

BULBASAUR had run so far that, eventually, he reached a mud pit. Fortunately, BULBASAUR knew these woods well, and carefully planned to arrive here. With a single bound, he leaped over the large pit and across to the other side. Once there, he calmly sat and waited. Soon, he heard ASTER yelling from the

other side. 

ASTER: BULBASAUR?!! BULBASAUR, WHERE ARE YOU?!! CAN YOU JUST STOP FOR A (came out of the woods and trips over the edge of the pit, falling in) WHAT THE?!!...oh dear. 

He fell in with a loud "SPLOT!" 

BULBASAUR was laughing so hard, he could barely contain himself! Of course then, he got an idea for some more fun, and ran off. Just as BULBASAUR was re-entering the dense forest, ASTER climbed out of the mud pit, covered head to toe in mud! {) 

ASTER: (dizzy and dirty) H...hey! Bulbasaur! Come back now, bu bAaAaAack! 

ASTER climbed out of the mud pit, and tried to balance himself. After he stopped being dizzy, he went off after BULBASAUR again. Fortunately, BULBASAUR didn't run off too far. He stopped as soon as he entered the forest. ASTER peered through the bush at BULBASAUR, who had an apple in his vines. 

ASTER: Uh, 'scuse me...(BULBASAUR threw the apple. ASTER just dodged it) 'scuse me Bulbasaur, but...(BULBASAUR threw a banana, which ASTER dodged) but I'm sorry about that rock. I...(BULBASAUR threw a pineapple, which ASTER grabbed) A pineapple? He just keeps throwing bigger and bigger fruit! (but ASTER didn't notice the watermelon flying for his head, which hit him with a loud "WHACK!"). 

New setting: In a clearing between a river and the forest just East of Vermilion City, at about 5:15 p.m. It was a silent place, until the forest began to shake. Suddenly, BULBASAUR came out of the forest and turned around, eagerly awaiting his pursuer to come out. And eventually, he did. just a moment later, ASTER came out of the forest, walking dizzily, with a watermelon stuck on his head! (Note from Squeakgator: Sad, but Funny! ;) ) BULBASAUR tried to contain himself, but couldn't stop laughing! 

BULBASAUR: BULBA-ha-ha-ha-ha! 

ASTER: (muffled under the watermelon) Mul-mu-sur! MUL-MU-SUR!!! 

When ASTER tried to talk, it made BULBASAUR laugh even more, so hard he fell to the ground! 

BULBASAUR: BA-HA-HA-ha!! 

Then ASTER tried to forcibly pull the watermelon off his head, unfortunately pulling his body all over the place. That idea wasn't working to well, so he tried to bang his head against some kind of tree, hoping to break the watermelon off. But, THAT didn't work, and only made him dizzier! :) This was so incredibly hilarious, that BULBASAUR started rolling all over the floor in laughter. He kept laughing and laughing, and rolling and rolling. Eventually, he rolled so much that he rolled right into the river. 

After a moment, ASTER finally got the watermelon off his head, and took a look around, finding BULBASAUR falling into the river.

ASTER: HA HA! How do YOU like being the but of the joke, eh? Bet it doesn't feel good NOW, EH? SUCKER!!! 

At first, it felt good getting even, but then ASTER realized that BULBASAUR didn't have any control. He was struggling to keep his head above the water, and the river was pulling him downstream. Suddenly feeling shocked, ASTER knew BULBASAUR was in serious trouble. 

ASTER: Bulbasaur? BULBASAUR?! HOLD ON!!! 

ASTER leaped into the river after him. 

A little down the way, ASTER grabbed hold of BULBASAUR, who seemed very weak. But then, he realized something: he couldn't control which way he was swimming, and the water kept moving faster and faster. Which could only mean one thing. That they were both heading for a waterfall! Then he saw it. The sheer drop of cliff in front of him. ASTER tried to swim for a ledge, or a stone, or a branch, or anything!

But he couldn't make it in time! He already reached the edge of the waterfall! 

At the very moment of reaching the edge, ASTER decided that this was all his fault, not controlling his anger, and leading BULBASAUR into the whole mess. Maybe it wasn't ALL his fault, but it was partially his fault, and he couldn't let BULBASAUR get hurt by it. Quickly, just before they both went over the

waterfall, ASTER threw BULBASAUR out of the river and onto the ledge. And so, on his own, he fell over. 

ASTER quickly plummeted down almost thirty feet of waterfall before hitting the river below. Fortunately, the river below wasn't shallow, so ASTER survived the fall, although uncontious. His limp body flowed to the edge of the ground, where he woke up almost instantly. Somehow, he didn't miss a beat, and remembered that he left BULBASAUR on the top of the cliff. With whatever strength he had left, ASTER quickly ran back to the cliff and pulled his way up with all his might. Once he was at the top, he was filled with horror. BULBASAUR lay there, motionless, and not breathing. 

To be continued... 

Pokemon 10 

#1 "The Adventure Begins" 

Part 3: Whatever Happened to that Nice Nurse? 

Setting: On the Eastern streets, the farthest Eastern outskirts of Vermilion City, at about 5:30 p.m. The sun was almost setting on this day, and many people were closing up. As shops where closing, other merchants and consumers alike were starting to head for home. Little kids playing on the streets began realizing that it was quickly becoming to cold to walk around town and just talk (about Pokemon! :) ), so they also started to head home. Things seemed to be moving nicely and calmly. Then, something big just rushed through town REEEEEEEAAAALY FAST!!! So fast that papers, hats, and little ignorant kids got blown over! By the time the dust settled, the area was messed up, little kids and old ladies all over the place, and middle-aged men were hanging off of light posts! And nobody had any clue what just happened! (Note from

Squeakgator: Isn't silly Anime great?! :) ) 

The "thing" that was running was, of course, ASTER, with the extremely injured and weakened BULBASAUR in his arms. Apparently, ASTER got into the city as quickly as he could, and

headed straight for the Pokemon Center. 

ASTER: (worried; yelling) HOLD ON BULBASAUR, WE'RE ALMOST

THERE, JUST HOLD ON!!! 

He ran off. 

New Setting: In the main lobby of the Pokemon Center of Vermilion City, at about 5:32 p.m. It was relatively devoid of people, just a few Pokemon owners. And, of course, ASTER was there with BULBASAUR in his arms, pounding on the bell of the front desk. He looked seriously worried. 

ASTER: COME ON!!! COME ON!!! PLEASE HELP ME!!! I HAVE A HURT BULBASAUR HERE!!! HURRY!!! 

Suddenly, the back door opens, and out come a pair of CHANSEY pushing a stretcher. Following them is a woman in a long med. coat, clearly indicating that she is a DOCTOR. She has long, red hair. 

Once the CHANSEY reach BULBASAUR, they grab him and hoist him onto the stretcher. 

DOCTOR: Oh no! This Bulbasaur is seriously hurt, and looks like he's in a state of shock! His heart could stop at any minute. Has there been any change in his condition? 

ASTER: He stopped breathing a while ago, but then he started up again. Does that mean he's getting better Doctor...uh...? 

DOCTER: Joy. I'm Doctor Joy. And there's no way of telling if he'll be ok. (she becomes angrier) Pokemon should never be in this condition! How could you be so irresponsible?! 

ASTER: Well, he's not...I mean...(suddenly, ASTER realizes the truth he's been ignoring)...he's not ...my Pokemon. 

DOCTOR: Whatever. I'll see what I can do. It's good that at least you got him here while you did. I have to take him to ER now. I'll inform you of his condition when I'm done. 

DOCTOR JOY and the CHANSEY's roll BULBASAUR away into the backroom. ASTER stands in the same spot he's been standing and watches as BULBASAUR disappears behind the door. 

ASTER: Please, Bulbasaur. This is my fault. Please be ok. 

ASTER continues to stand there, watching. The room becomes silent. 

Suddenly, the door swings open again, and DOCTOR JOY sticks her head in. 

DOCTOR JOY: By the way kid, this Pokemon Center DOES have showering facilities. Might I recommend you use them. 

ASTER: Huh? (ASTER looks down at himself, and realizes that he's still covered in mud, watermelon chunks, and damp from the river) OH! Right. 

New setting: In the forests just East of Vermilion City, at about 8:00 p.m. ASTER felt lucky that BULBASAUR's injuries weren't that bad, and he was released just a few hours after he arrived. Although still sleeping, ASTER carried BULBASAUR to a part of the forest that rose up at a hill. From there he could see for a few miles in every direction. The night sky looked great along side the long forests and the City. But in any case, ASTER new it was time to say goodbye. Placing BULBASAUR down on the round, he pulled a small bottle out of his pocket marked "revive" and pored the contents all over BULBASAUR. In an instant, BULBASAUR awoke and got on his feet. Looking around, he didn't know what happened. Until he saw ASTER beside him. 

ASTER: Uh...hi. Now, don't be mad. I'm not going to hurt you. And I'm really sorry about that rock. But, I took you to a Pokemon Center after you almost dove off that waterfall, so now you should be ok. Well, now you can go back to the forest. I guess...bye. 

ASTER got up, turned around, and started to walk off. But he barely got a step before he felt a strange tugging on his pant leg. He looked down, and saw BULBASAUR stopping him. 

BULBASAUR: Bulba! BulbaSAUR! 

ASTER: What? No, don't follow me. You should go back to the forest. It's your home, right? 

BULBASAUR just stared at him. 

ASTER: You're a Pokemon. And an impressive one at that. I should know; I still have that lump on my head from the rock you threw back at me. 

BULBASAUR and ASTER laughed a little. Suddenly, ASTER felt happy inside. But at the same time, he felt sad. He stared up at the sky and sort of drifted off as BULBASAUR listened. 

ASTER: I'm not a good trainer. I don't even have a license yet. You don't want to be my partner. Everyone thinks I can't do it. My sister doesn't believe me. And Anya makes me feel like a nobody. (pause) Mom even called me a horrible trainer. She said I'd fail. (BULBASAUR listened intently to ASTER) But I know

I can do it! I've never been good at school. I'm in the last place in my class, but so what? My friends are right. I'm just so horrible at school because I only care about Pokemon. I can't see how school helps me in that. School is fun, but maybe I should follow my life with Pokemon more. There are so many Pokemon in the world. And we can all work together. Because one day, I want to be the worlds greatest Pokemon master! The greatest! 

Suddenly, ASTER realized that he's just been talking this whole time like an idiot, but BULBASAUR never stopped listening. 

ASTER: So, maybe, one day, you can find a better trainer than me, if you want. He'll help you, and you can become a Venusaur, and... 

BULBASAUR: (suddenly becomes angry) BULBA!!! 

ASTER: Huh? There's something wrong with Venusaurs? 

BULBASAUR: Saur. 

ASTER: But...Bulbasaurs aren't very strong. They become stronger with evolution... 

Then, BULBASAUR runs and head butts ASTER right in the shin. 

ASTER: OWWW!!! Uh...yeah. I guess you're right. You're pretty strong already. 

BULBASAUR: Saur!! 

ASTER: I'm sorry again that I thought you were weak. I've just never heard of a Bulbasaur becoming famous. (pause) But if it's any consolation, I'm sure you can top anybody. You're the best,

Bulbasaur! 

BULBASAUR felt really overjoyed by that remark and leaped onto ASTER, giving him a hug. ASTER got knocked down, but didn't mind at all. 

ASTER: Hey, look at that. I want to be the greatest Pokemon Master, and you want to be the greatest Bulbasaur. And...I know we can do it. You and me, pal. 

BULBASAUR: Bulbasaur!!! 

The two of them hugged and laughed for a while, because they loved the outcome of the day: ASTER and BULBASAUR where now partners, in a journey that they'll never forget! 

to be continued...in story #2! Coming soon!

/html


End file.
